Just Friends?
by Psychedelic Heroine
Summary: The Gazette RxR Há meios rápidos e prazerosos de mandar o mal humor para longe.
1. Chapter 1

Nunca havia tido uma semana tão cansativa como essa, os ensaios estavam sendo intensos, o que estava me deixando ultimamente estressado.Isso estavame trazendo alguns problemas com o relacionamento com o resto da banda, em especial com o baixista, que gostava de implicar com meu mal humor, porém, parece que ele não sabe identificar a hora em que a brincadeira perde a graça.

-Bom, acho que terminamos por hoje! Teremos folga esse final de semana, portanto tratem de descançar.- Kai ao dizer isso lançou um olhar diretamente a mim, seguido do resto dos outros membros da banda, o que me fez amarrar a cara. Não que eu não precisasse de um bom descanço mas...

-Dá pra parar de me condenarem por causa do meu cansaço?- Respondi olhando ameaçadoramente para todos, peguei minha mochila e me retirei do estúdio. Isso ainda iria me tirar do sério.

Passei no supermercado antes de ir para casa em busca de algo instantâneo para comer, não estava muito afim de cozinhar, e louça na pia sempre me incomodou, já que a empregada havia pego licença de maternidade. Fui até o corredor onde se encontravam os miojos e apanhei alguns pacotes, em seguida indo até o caixa pagar pela compra e ir logo para casa, eu estava realmente precisando descançar.

Estacionei o carro na garagem e fui até a porta do meu prédio, coloquei a mão no bolso em busca das chaves, sem sucesso. Ok, deve estar no outro bolso... Ok, talvez dentro da mochila.. também não.

Ótimo! Eu havia esquecido meu molho de chaves em cima da mesa do estúdio, não acredito que vou ter de voltar lá de novo pra pegar.

-Hey, Ruki!

Olhei em direção aonde meu nome foi chamado e avistei uma figura loira. Era Reita, que segurava na ponta dos dedos na altura do queixo meu molho de chaves, balançando e emitindo o som de uma chave batendo na outra, sorrindo debochadamente.

-Ah, Reita! Você as pegou no estúdio?

-Não. As peguei no chão do supermercado, você provavelmente deve as ter deixado cair quando foi tirar sua carteira do bolso.

-Entendo... deve ter sido isso mesmo.

Então ele também estava lá? Mas porque estaria por aqui se sua casa não é perto o bastante para que ele viesse justamente a esse supermercado? Bom, provavelmente deve ter sido algum tipo de obra do destino, afinal, quase perdi minhas chaves, preciso ser mais cuidadoso.

-Esse seu estress tá realmente te afetando, hein pequeno. - Nunca gostei que ele me chamasse assim. Apesar de minha altura não ser proporcional ao resto dos da banda não quer dizer que eu seja "pequeno". Na verdade, era Reita que era alto, além de ter um corpo bem moldado, quando ele toca de camisa regata se reparar em seus braços dá pra ver que são realmente bast-.. hey! No que estou pensando?

-É só cansaço... bom, se não tiver nada pra fazer, quer entrar?- hã? Entrar? Mas e meu descanço? O que deu em mim de repente?

-Ah, não tenho mais nada pra fazer, aceito seu convite - E sorriu. E céus, que sorriso. Ah, bem, não há nada demais em convidar um amigo a entrar para retribuir um favor, certo? Mas então porque essa vermelhidão em meu rosto ao receber apenas um pequeno sorriso?

-Bom, entre! - Abri espaço para que ele adentrasse juntamente comigo em meu apartamento. Estava meio bagunçado, mas creio que ele não fosse se importar muito, já que a casa dele não era lá tão mais arrumada que a minha. Sentamos no sofá.- Ta afim de um café? Tô precisando preparar um pra mim.

-Estranho ouvir isso de você, que eu saiba você não gosta muito de café.

-Ah, é que eu to meio sonolento por causa do cansaço.- Minhas pálpebras quase não se aguentavam mais abertas e meus olhos ardiam de sono, massageei minhas têmporas e permaneci de olhos fechados por alguns instantes.

-Hum... tô atrapalhando seu descanço, né? - Por algum motivo quebrei completamente a vinda do sono e o encarei negando totalmente a pergunta.

-Lógico que não, imagine! É que minha cabeça dói um pouco.

-Dá a mão.

-H-Hein?

-Me dá sua mão.

-Qual delas?

-Qualquer uma! Dá logo!

Pegou minha mão e começou a massagear em um ponto fazendo minha cabeça lentamente latejar, porém, com o tempo, a dor foi diminuindo. Suas mãos eram frias e grandes, e apesar de tocar baixo, macias. Era estranho, eu me sentia tão... envergonhado, porém algo me preenchia por dentro.

-E aí, melhorou?- Soltou minha mão e sorriu novamente pra mim, parecendo aquelas menininhas de anime que sempre tentam ajudar o no fim quando descobrem que sua ajuda fora útil dão um belo e grande sorriso.

-M-melhorou... O-onde aprendeu isso? - Abaixei a cabeça para que o cabelo escondesse meu rosto, um imenso rubor agora cobria meu rosto. Desde quando isso acontece? Deus! Que vergonha, o que Reita vai pensar?

-Meu pai costumava fazer isso em mim... bom, deita um pouco que eu faço um chá pra você.

-N-Não precisa Rei-

-Deita, to mandando!

O jeito frio dele ela assustadoramente convincente, não sei se era por medo, mas ele tem um olhar tão... inesplicável que me dá um enorme calafrio na espinha. Deitei-me enquanto observava Reita na cozinha esperando a água ferver, ele tinha uma inacreditável paciência, não entendo como ele conseguia ficar em frente ao fogão parado até que a água fervesse. Ele era realmente alguém incr... admirável!

O pai de Reita... isso me lembra a ocasião, tempo atrás quando ainda não axistia a banda, o falecimento de seu pai. Ele nucna quis entrar em detalhes, o que será que havia acontecido?

Em poucos minutos ele já estava de volta carregando consigo uma caneca de chá emanando fumaça devido a alta temperatura do líquido. Ele se sentou na ponta do sofá perto de minha barriga, puxou uma almofada e pôs abaixo de minha cabeça e me entregou a caneca para que eu pudesse beber o chá. Pôs a mão sobre a minha testa e sentiu um pequeno sinal de febre.

-Eu sabia que esse seu estresse ia te deixar doente.

Levantou-se e foi até meu quarto, somente ouvi o barulho de meu guadar-roupas sendo aberto e em seguida vendo Reita sair do aposento com um edredom em mãos. Posicionou-se em frente ao sofá e estendeu o cobertor sobre meu corpo.

-Pronto, assim acho que tá bom.

-Obrigada Reita, não precisava.- Será que aquilo que eu estava sentindo a pouco era apenas febre? Talvez tudo não pasasse de minha imaginação. Reita e eu éramos amigos.

-Imagine, eu fiquei preocupado com você nesses ultimos dias, não é típico de você esse comportamento que você andou adotando. - Chegou mais perto e acariciou minha testa afastando algumas mechas de cabelo. - Eu ajudarei na medida do possível para recuperar o Ruki de sempre.

Rubor. Muito rubor. Dessa vez não tinha como esconder. Levantei o cobertor até o rosto e escondi até a medida dos olhos. Algo me fez estremecer meu corpo inteiro e comecei a ficar tonto. Isso tudo era a febre?

-E-Eu... p-prometo que vo-voltarei ao normal.

-É impressão minha ou... - Puxou a parte do cobertor que cobria meu rosto num movimento rápido. - ...você tá vermelho! Será que a febre tá aumentando? - Colocou uma mão seguida da outra em minha testa. - Droga, minhas mãos estão geladas. - Olhou para meu rosto, tirou os poucos fios de cabelo que estavam em minha testa, logo posicionando a sua sobre a minha.

Senti meu rosto queimar, nunca tinha visto Reita assim tão de perto. Era desconfortável, meu coração estava na garganta, escorregando cada vez mais para cima em direção á boca a cada batimento. Descolou nossas testas e sentou-se novamente me olhando preocupado. - você tá quente, espera aí vou buscar o termômetro.

Ao ver a imagem dele novamente se afastando senti uma pontada no peito, e involuntariamente minha mão segurou a de Reita impedindo-o de se distanciar mais. Recebi um olhar confuso pelo ato.

-O que foi Ruki? Quer que eu pegue alguma coisa pra você?

-Na...Na verdade eu...

-...Na verdade...?

-Eu... - Nem mais uma palavra pude pronunciar, meu corpo paralisou ao ver Reita lentamente se aproximando de mim. Colocou uma mão em cada lado da minha cabeça e deixou seu rosto extremamente perto do meu. Aquela leve tontura começou a bater novamente, a vermelhidão se apossou de meu rosto, provavelmente ele estaria agora fervendo.

-Na verdade... o que você quer está bem aqui? - Sorriu malicioso.

-D-Do que está falando, Reita?! - Virei o rosto e fiquei olhando para a televisão que se encontrava agora desligada, Reita permaneceu exatamente na mesma posição.

-Kehe. - Soltou uma pequena risada. Usou uma das mãos para posicionar ela em meu queixo e puxou-o em direção onde ele se encontrava anteriormente, fazendo-me encará-lo novamente. Ele apenas sorriu novamente, e foi aproximando nossos lábios, eu estava com uma expressão espantada até então, quando fui involuntariamente fechando meus olhos e abrindo minha boca.

Sofri um forte arrepio ao sentir o contato de nossos lábios e a introdução da língua de Reita em minha boca. Não acreditava no que estava acontecendo.

Reita envolveu minhas costas e pescoço com seus grandes braços e me pressionou contra ele, colando nossos corpos, sem me fazer sair do sofá. Sem que eu pudesse perceber com o tempo o beijo foi se aprofundando, e meus braços estavam enlaçados em seu pescoço. Meu corpo estava quente, um calor imenso me fez chutar o corbertor para longe.

Aquilo estava cada vez mais quente. Quente o bastante para se despir em busca de refresco. Rapidamente Reita escorregou suas mãos até minha cintura e abriu o zíper de minha calça, arrancando-a de mim em poucos instantes, em seguida desabotoando minha camiseta.

Por trás de suas costas, alcancei a barra de sua blusa e por alguns segundos rompi o beijo para a passagem da veste, em seguida jogando-a no chão sem se preocupar aonde ela iria cair. Me sentia em um daqueles filmes pornográficos, só que com um homem, era uma sensação realmente estranha.

Reita encaixou minhas duas pernas em suas costas e carregou-me até meu quarto, jogando-me em cima de minha cama e ficando por cima de mim, sorrindo malicioso. Logo desceu sua boca até meu pescoço, dando mordiscadas e sugando algumas partes que mais tarde deixariam marcas, logo mudando o alvo e mordendo meu mamilo.

Apenas arqueei as costas e joguei a cabeça para trás, já estava com a testa suada e ofegante. Eu tentava, mas era impossível abafar os gemidos que explodiam boca a fora quando senti meu membro dentro da boca de Reita, que reproduzia movimentos de vai-e-vem. Sentia vontade de gritar com o contato de sua saliva quente em meu membro e seus dentes que rossavam na pele do mesmo a cada movimento. Aquilo era tão..excitante.

Cheguei a meu àpice rapidamente, apenas olhei pra baixo e me deparei com a cena de Reita lambendo os lábios se preocupando em recolher todo sêmem que havia ficado em seu rosto. Traçou um caminho com mordidas de minha cintura até meu pescoço, em seguida mordendo minha orelha e lambendo-a provocantemente.

-É a primeira vez?

-Hã? - Não estava conseguindo formar as palavras direito.

-É a sua primeira vez?

-É. - não que eu ainda fosse virgem, mas nunca havia feito sexo com homem.

Reita não me deixou tempo para recuperar o fôlego, capturou meu lábios em um beijo ardente e sedento por prazer, enquanto lentamente introduzia um dedo em minha entrada.

Era uma sensação estranha e ao mesmo tempo prazerosa, a dor era pequena até ele introduzir um segundo dedo seguido de um terceiro. A medida que o tempo passava eu ia me acostumando e a dor ia diminuindo. Retirou os dedos, posicionou-se sentado, puxou-me fazendo-me

quase sentar em seu colo e me olhou nos olhos.

-Se doer, me avise que eu paro.

-T-Tá.- Fechei os olhos e segurei seus ombros.

Reita me pressionou para baixo, fazendo seu membro penetrar para dentro de mim. Doía. Doía muito. Abaixei a cabeça, porém, Reita levou uma das mãos ao meu queixo fazendo-me levantar novamente o rosto, prestando atenção á minha expressão dolorosa, assim, diminuindo a velocidade das estocadas. Com o tempo, assim como anteriormente, a dor foi lentamente desaparecendo, e o prazer aumentando, fazendo-me desejar cada vez mais.

-Re-Reita... M-Mais rápido... - Desejo atendido. Os movimentos de Reita foram ganhando mais velocidade e eu não conseguia mais abafar meus gemidos.

Apertava meus dedos nas costas do baixista e meus gemidos saíam gritados de minha gargantachamando o nome do mesmo. Aquilo era bom. Aquilo era bom demais. Ficou melhor quando senti aquele líquido quente preenchendo-me por dentro, fazendo Reita sair de dentro de mim e despencando ao meu lado na cama.

Puxou-me para perto e me fez descançar minha cabeça entre seu ombro e seu pescoço. Agora sim eu estava extremamente exausto, apenas fechei os olhos e o foi questão de segundos até que o sono chegasse.

-Acho realmente acabei com seu descanço.

-Depois disso tudo eu nem lembrava mais que eu precisava de folga.

-Kehe.

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

Senti um calor iluminado atingir meu rosto. Expremi os olhos e lentamente fui abrindo-os tendo a visЦo de pequenas faixas de luz atravessando as pequenas frestas da janela. Dei um pulo ao virar meu rosto e me deparar com a imagem de Reita nu em minha cama, demorei alguns segundos atИ recordar que haviamos passado a noite juntos... E nЦo sС.

Era constrangedor lembrar das coisas que tМnhamos compartilhado ontem, muito constrangedor. Fui atИ meu guarda-roupa a passos leves e apanhei meu roupЦo em seguida indo ao banheiro. Estava precisando de um banho.

JА me encontrava despido, apenas adentrei o box e liguei o chuveiro. NЦo estava fazendo calor, mas eu me sentia necessitado de um banho de Аgua gelada, minha pele ainda parecia ferver, talvez fosse novamente a suposta febre de ontem, ou nЦo. Posicionei-me de uma sС vez abaixo da Аgua e a deixei escorrer por todo meu corpo, fechei os olhos e levantei meu rosto para o cИu. Era relaxante... era bom sentir o jeito como a Аgua ia lentamente se esquent... PeraМ! Como a Аgua havia esquentado?!

-Como И que tem coragem de tomar banho de Аgua fria depois da febre que cЙ tava ontem? - Abri os olhos e me deparei com a imagem de Reita modificando a temperatura do chuveiro, e, em seu rosto uma expressЦo nЦo muito satisfeita com o que acabara de presenciar. - CЙ tА pedindo pra ficar doente desse jeito nИ?

-N-NЦo, eu sС... - minha fala foi bruscamente interrompida por uma paralisia repentina que me afetara ao sentir os lАbios de Reita beijarem carinhosamente os meus, o mesmo que poucos instantes depois pegou meu roupЦo pendurado atrАs da porta e vestiu-o em mim.

-NЦo quero te ver doente, tente cuidar mais de si mesmo. - Me abraГou. Estava sem camisa, apenas com a calГa que ele estava usando ontem. Suas mЦos e braГos anteriormente gelados agora pareciam gentilmente aquecer-me.

-Vou me esforГar. Obrigada por se preocupar. - Sorri. Nunca havia reparado nesse seu lado gentil, que provavelmente estaria escondido atrАs de toda sua personalidade ranzinza.

Fui atИ meu quarto e me vesti enquanto era contrangedoramente observado por Reita, que por mais que eu pedisse para que parasse, insistia em admirar minha vergonha ao ser visto em minha troca de roupas. JА era quase hora do almoГo, porИm, fui atИ a cozinha e peguei algumas embalagens da geladeira e as posicionei em cima da mesa.

Nunca fui fЦ de cafИ, entaУ fui atИ a prateleira em cima da pia para pegar um pote de nescau que eu havia comprado da ultima vez que Uruha havia me ajudado com as compras. PorИm, aМ se encontrava o problema: Uruha. Sempre gostou de me sacanear, colocava as coisas nas Зltimas prateleiras, as quais nunca consegui alcanГar.

Fiquei na ponta dos pИs e com os dedos fui vasculhando a prateleira com o intuito de alcanГar o pote de achocolatado.

-Quer uma ajuda aМ?

Minha espinha congelou ao sentir o corpo de Reita encostar no meu por trАs, que apenas ergueu um dos braГos e alcanГou o pote sem nenhum esforГo e entregou-me com um sorriso debochado em seus lАbios, o que ele sabia que me irritaria.

-Hunf, obrigado.

-Kehe. De nada pequeno. - AМ estava novamente o apelido, ele estava querendo me irritar И? Sentei-me А mesa e preenchi meu copo com leite em seguida pondo duas cheias colheres de achocolatado, misturando-o atИ ficar homogЙneo. Reita colocou suas mЦos sobre meus ombros e lentamente os massageou com os dedos, trazendo-me uma sensaГЦo de relaxamento. Minha cabeГa despencou para baixo, isso estava realmente me fazendo bem.

-CЙ tА tenso, hein? - Riu.

-Eu ando me estressando um pouco por causa da banda.

-и, eu reparei. - Interrompeu a massagem para me dar dois pequenos tapas nos ombros e em seguida enlaГar meu pescoГo com aqueles enormer braГos. Suspirei. A vermelhidЦo se apossou de meu rosto ao sentir a respiraГЦo quente de reita bater em minha nuca.

Lutava contra mim mesmo para nЦo abraГА-lo de volta, tenho certeza agora, o que eu tenho nЦo И febre alguma... Agora, o que И, jА nЦo sei dizer, mas posso deixar ele responder por mim hoje novamente. Girei atИ ficar de frente pra ele e o abracei, recebendo um beijo inocente, que futuramente ia rapidamente se aprofundando, porИm, foi interrompido pelo som do celular no bolso das vestes de Reita.

-Ah... espera aМ que eu vou atender o telefone. - Olhou com raiva para o celular e foi se retirando da cozinha.

-Tudo bem. - Abafei um pequeno riso.

Inclinei-me um pouco para a saМda da cozinha com o intuito de escutar a conversa ao telefone que jА durara alguns minutos. Pensamentos se apossaram de minha mente, por algum motivo, muitos deles me incomodavam, aliАs, com quem ele estaria falando para demorar tanto? Bom, era anti-Иtico ficar vigiando a vida das outras pessoas se nЦo tem uma relaГЦo comprometedora com a pessoa... и, exatamente, eu e Reita nЦo tinhamos nada, afinal.

-Pronto, desculpe a demora.

-Quem era? - Imediatamente perguntei ao ele terminar a frase.

-Hum? - Olhou pra mim confuso.

-Perguntei quem era.

-... uma amiga, porque?

-Amiga? SС amiga?

-...Kehe.

Formou-se um sorriso debochado em seus lАbios, o que me incomodou. Que amiga seria essa? SerА que ele andou saindo com alguИm? Bom, eu nЦo tenho nada a ver com a vida dele, nЦo somos casados nem temos nada, nЦo И minha obrigaГЦo saber de nada do que ele anda fazendo, por mais que essa curiosidade esteja me corroendo e meus dentes pareciam que a qualquer momento iriam perfurar meus lАbios de tanta forГa que eu depositava numa mordida neles.

Fechei a cara, me "emburrei"; Do nada, o mal humor se apossou novamente de mim. Virei para a mesa, cruzei as pernas, levei meus dedos atИ a asa da caneca e tomei um longo gole do que estava dentro.

-Pensei que nЦo gostasse de cafИ. - Ao terminar o gole meu rosto se expremeu com a amargura que se formou da lМngua А minha garganta e empurrei a xМcara para longe, e, ao abrir os olhos, pude perceber que havia trocado a caneca de Reita pela minha, e que o mesmo estava agora dando pequenas gargalhadas. - Essa sua careta de agora foi muito... meiga. - Chegou mais perto. - VocЙ ficou muito bonitinho com ciЗmes. - Parou os lАbios perto de meus ouvidos. - Deu vontade de morder.

-EntЦo morde. - Ri e levei uma de minhas mЦos А seu rosto, virei meu pescoГo para poder encarА-lo.

-VocЙ И quem manda.

-------

Enfim acabou o nada bem aproveitado final de semana de folga. Tinha em mente descanГar o final de semana inteiro, porИm, parece que nЦo foi possМvel, por mais que tenha valido a pena e meu humor estivesse bom, minhas energias estavam no limite, parecia que iria desmaiar a qualquer hora. Eu realmente estava precisando de um descanГo.

-Qual И, Ruki?! Mais animaГЦo, vocЙ acabou de sair de um feriado! Apostou que dormiu ele inteirinho. - Reclamou Uruha.

-Ah Uhura, nЦo me enche, vocЙ И um dos maiores motivos do meu cansaГo. - Ao dizer isso olhei para Reita, que me lanГou um olhar de "Tem certeza?". Desviei o olhar levemente ruborizado e me posicionei em frente ao microfone para podermos dar finalmente inМcio ao ensaio.

Foi extremamente difМcil permanecer acordado e ao mesmo tempo cantar sem desafinar ou diminuir o volume da voz. Daquele jeito sim eu iria acabar ficando doente, se continuar assim por muito tempo vou precisar tirar fИrias dentro de um hospital. Ao encerrar do ensaio me certifiquei de que havia guardado minhas chaves de modo seguro dentro da mochila.

Tudo pronto. Apena fui atИ o filtro para tomar um copo d'Аgua antes de sair. Enquanto bebia o lМquido de dentro do copo observava com o canto dos olhos o baixista que guardava cuidadosamente seu baixo em sua respectiva capa e colocava sua alГa em seus ombros.

Joguei o copo descartАvel no lixo e fui atИ o baixista.

-Reita, eu vou dar uma descanГada hoje e talvez eu chegue um pouco mais tarde amanhЦ, portando diga aos outros que eu fui atИ o mИdico, certo?

Demorou a responder, e olhou pra mim.

-Mentir И feio, pequeno. - Sorriu.

-Pare de me chamar assim! E eu sei que И, mas И que se eu nЦo descaГar um pouco acaberei realmente tendo que ir ao mИdico.

-VocЙ quem sabe... veio a pИ?

-NЦo, de carro, porque? - recebi um peteleco na testa. - Itai!

-Que perigo dirigir nesse seu estado. Eu vim apИ, eu te levo pra casa.

-NЦo precisa, Reita... - Algo dentro de mim queria que ele insistisse, uma pequena vontade de permanecer com ele brotou dentro de mim e a cada instante foi crescendo.

-Relaxa, pequeno. NЦo vou atrapalhar seu descanГo novamente. - Sorriu malicioso, fazendo-me sentir o estТmago dar um pulo.

-N-NЦo И nada disso! Eu... - Abaixei a cabeГa, mas imediatamente senti ela ser levantada por dois dedos de Reita posicionados sobre meu queixo. Depositou um inocente selinho em meus lАbios e tirou as chaves do meu carro de meu bolso, em seguida indo atИ a porta de saМda do estЗdio.

-Vem, pequeno.

-Quando И que vai parar de me chamar assim?

-Hein? VocЙ nЦo gosta?

Continua... 


	3. Chapter 3

Nada tinha mudado. Estava sendo exatamente como a semana passada, extremamente cansativo. Os ensaios estavam indo até cada vez mais tarde, e isso estava me desgastando cada vez mais e mais. Também vale contar o fato de que Reita andava freqüentando minha casa quase todos os dias, mas apesar disso, nada mais havia acontecido conosco desde a última vez.

-Ruki?O ensaio de hoje já acabou, pode ir pra casa!- Sorriu Kai depositando sua mão sobre meu ombro, ultimamente ele andava sendo mais carinhoso comigo, talvez pelo mal humor que já estava virando costumeiro durante os ultimos ensaios.

-Ah sim, obrigado Kai-san.

Ajetei minha franja com a ponta dos dedos e fui até o canto da sala apanhar minha mochila e sair do estúdio, sendo seguido pelo resto da banda. Entramos no espaçoso elevador todos ao mesmo tempo em silêncio, que logo foi cortado por Uruha.

-Hoje já é quinta feira, que acham de sairmos esse final de semana pra compensar esse último? Morri de tédio mofando em casa.

-Quem manda ser um desocupado, Uruha? Não tem mais nada pra fazer além de ensaiar e beber. - Provocou Aoi.

-Como se você fosse O atarefado cheio de coisas para fazer. - Olhou feio. Eles sempre tiveram essa mania de ficarem se bicando, mas no fundo, não passavam de duas bixas apaixonadas.

-Bom, eu aceito o convite, acho interessante sair um pouco para descontrair. - Levantou o braço anunciando sua resposta.

-Ótimo Kai-kun! E você Ruki?

-Eu pretendia descançar de novo, depende de como eu estiver eu acompanharei vocês. - Ok, eu não estava com vontade de ir.

-Descançar de novo? Ok. E quando a você Reita?

-Talvez. - Demorou um pouco a responder. Era natural esse jeito desinteressado dele, mas no fim ele sempre acabava por ir devido á falta do que fazer. Na minha opinião ele deveria era se preocupar em arrumar aquela casa, era impossível se viver lá dentro.

-Tá certo, me deem uma resposta até amanhã que eu vou de carro buscá-los pra pagar só uma entrada.

-Lá a entrada é por carro? - Deu uma risada debochada e arqueou uma sombrancelha. - Que tipo de lugar é esse?

-Fica quieto Aoi, sei muito bem onde irei levá-los, e tenho certeza de que irão gostar.

-Dependendo de você pode ficar a desejar.

-Pare com essa mania de me menosprezar!

A discussão dos dois continuou até o elevador alcançar o térreo,que, por deus, demorava MUITO! O que pra mim não era muito agradável, já que nunca me senti muito confortável em elevadores, mas a questão é que o estúdio ficava no 20º andar, então, sem condições de ir por escada.

Coloquei a mão em meu bolso e dele tirei as chaves de meu carro, mas, antes que pudesse destrancá-lo, fui impedido pelo sentimento de falta de algo. Olhei atrás e vi Reita adentrando seu carro em seguida direcionando seu olhar pra mim, arqueando uma sombrancelha.

-Que foi? Vou pra casa hoje, posso? - Riu.

Ignorei e adentrei meu carro. Soltei uma pequena risada. Era até estranho ver que Reita realmente estava indo para casa. Fiquei parado observando de dentro do carro o de Reita saindo do estacionamento até ele sumir de minha vista.

Suspirei. Fitei o volante, encaixei a chave em seu respectivo local e liguei o veículo, em seguida, minha atenção foi tomada por uma iluminação e uma melodia vinda de um pequeno aparelho dentro do bolso do meu casaco, meu celular. Tirei-o de dentro de minha veste e apenas li em sua tela "1 mensagem recebida"

"Vai dormir bem sem mim? Cuidado pra não passar frio,  
Reita."

Arqueei as sombrancelhas e fiz cara de confuso. O que ele quis dizer com dormir bem sem ele? Tá certo que estávamos dormindo juntos apesar de não fazer nada mas... O que será que Reita estava pensando, afinal? Sei lá... se relacionar desse jeito com um homem era estranho, a situação tava confusa. Bom, prefiro evitar pensar nisso, não estou levando nada isso a sério mesmo.

Dirigi pelas insuportavelmente movimentadas ruas até chegar em casa. O ensaio tinha acabado mais cedo que o normal hoje, eram apenas 9 da noite, se eu fosse dormir agora provavelmente acordaria mais bem disposto amanhã. É isso, tomaria um banho e já iria dormir.

Joguei a mochila que estava pendurada por duas alças em minhas costas indelicadamente em cima do sofá e fui descanlçando os sapatos, deixando-os perto da porta do meu quarto. Fui abrindo os botões da blusa no caminho do banheiro, porém fui impedido de chegar ao destino com o som da campainha. Será que era Reita novamente? Calcei um chinelo qualquer para não pisar no piso descalço e fui até a porta atendendo-a.

-Boa noite Sr. Matsumoto, vim aqui somente trazer-lhe a correspondência, desculpe-me por qualquer incômodo causado.

-Ah, boa noite Kazumi, imagine, não está incomodando. - recebi um sorriso pela resposta e, foi entregue em minhas mãos um grande pacote sem remetente. - Hã... quem mandou isso?

-Eu não sei lhe responder, mas é aquele Sr estranho com aquele pano no nariz que esteve por aqui essa semana que passou.

-Entendo, obrigada. - Pano no nariz? Só podia ser o... Reita?

-Passar bem, Sr.

Era estranho o fato de receber algo do Reita sendo que eu havia o visto a não mais que meia hora atrás. Rasguei o embrulho e percebi que o pacote envolvia uma caixa de meu chocolate preferido, e grudado na tampa da embalagem, continha um pequeno bilhete.

"Pra ver se isso te ajuda a melhorar esse seu humor azedo. Ah, acho que vi alguns meninos batendo com canos em seu carro, melhor dar uma olhada. Reita."

Meninos? ... Canos?...MEU CARRO??!?!? Corri até varanda e posicionei minha cabeça para fora da grade olhando para baixo procurando o lugar onde havia estacionado meu carro, mas a única coisa que pude avistar era uma figura loira acenando e em seguida com um dedo, puxando a área abaixo do olho e mostrando a língua.

-Te peguei, pequeno.

-Você não tem jeito mesmo, Reita.

Observei novamente ele adentrar o carro e ir embora. Era estranho, o que havia com ele? Bom, novamente tomei o chuveiro como o meu destino e fui me banhar. Deixei a porta aberta, já que normalmente Sabu-chan começava a latir e chorar quando eu fechava a porta do banheiro para tomar banho.

Me despi e adentrei o chuveiro, ligando-o e ao sentir o impacto da água ainda gelada em meu abdômem senti um forte arrepio, dando um pulo para longe de onde a água estava caindo.

Não costumo demorar no banho, então em poucos minutos já me encontrava em meu quarto selecionando algumas roupas para vestir, até que novamente sou interrompido de meus afazeres com o som de meu celular tocando em cima da cama.

-Oi, Uruha. - Atendi com não muita disposição.

-Credo, voce atendeu de um jeito tão xoxo que parece que eu te acordei com o telefone!

-Oque? Fale logo o que você quer! - Não pude segurar uma pequena risada.

-Primeiro de tudo, preciso que me confirme agora se você vai querer sair no sábado por causa da entrada.

-Ah...- putz, aquilo de novo, eu não estava afim de ir mas...-...tá, eu vou.

-Ótimo, eu passo aí na sua casa pra te buscar ás 9, esteja pronto!

-Tá ok. - estava pronto pra desligar até que ouvi os berros desesperados de Uruha pedindo para que deixasse-lhe concluir.

-Sabe Ruki, vi o Reita mais cedo no supermercado comprando aqueles chocolates que você adora, ele os deu para você?

-Hein?...-será que não tinha problema em contar? Provavelmente Uruha implicaria com ele até a morte-...hã, deu sim, porque?

-Escuta, o Reita por acaso virou seu novo cachorrinho???

-O que quer dizer com isso? - joguei-me para trás caindo na cama ainda com a toalha somente cobrindo minha cintura á baixo.

-Você sabe, a semana inteira ele esteve fazendo o máximo para estar próximo a você, anda mais atencioso e não emplica mais com você. Sem falar nessa história aí dos chocolates, sei lá. Acho que tem coisa por trás disso tudo que você não quer me contar, hein Taka-chan.

-Não fale besteiras Uruha. - Corei levemente e fiz uma cara zangada negando a história inteira, se era para contar algo sobre mim e Reita para alguém,acho que a ultima pessoa capaz de saber seria Uruha!- Reita e eu somos amigos, e ele me fez o favor de comprar já que eu estava cançado demais para passar no supermercado, só isso.

-Seu cachorrinho faz compras é? Daqui a pouco ele vai dormir na sua c--

Uruha conseguia ser insuportável quando queria ser. Cortei a ligação antes de deixá-lo concluir e fiquei encarando o celular por alguns instantes, em seguida, fazendo empulso para me levantar e me vestir, o que não demorou muito. Ao fechar o armário pude observar-me no espelho da porta. Tenho a impressão de que andei emagrecendo.

Tá, não era hora pra pensar nisso, joguei-me encima da cama e em poucos instantes adormeci.

--------

Chuva. Odiava dirigir em chuva, além de me dar uma enorme indisposição não gostava de me molhar. Acabei me atrasando e entrei no estúdio recebendo vários olhares de insatisfação. Ignorei todos e me posicionei em frente ao microfone.

-Ótimo, agora só falta um. - Disse Kai, suspirando e apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos, jogando a cabeça para frente.

-Hã? Está faltando alguém? - Olhei em direção a Uruha, que estava encostado na parede fumando.

-É, seu cachorrinho. - Tirou o cigarro da boca e riu alto.

-Cala boca, Uruha!! Não fale besteira.

-Que história é essa de cachorrinho? - Disse Aoi se inserindo na conversa com um sorriso e com cara de curioso. - Conte-me, Uru-chan. - Se aproximou de Uruha quase encostando seus rostos.

-Contarei detalhadamente para você, Yuu-chan, nos nossos momentos de mais intimidade. - Ambos apenas inclinaram-se para trás e riram.

Eles emanavam uma aura cor-de-rosa que chagava a me enojar, como alguem podia ser tão... gay? Se nem publicamente eles se comportavam, imagino como eles eram quando estavam nesses "momentos de mais intimidade".

-Você é pequeno demais pra saber dessas coisas, Ruki. - Olhou Uruha rindo debochadamente como se acabasse de poder ler meus pensamentos, o que me fez ruborizar meu rosto completamente, indo para cima dele sendo segurado por Kai, que agarrava-me pela cintura para impedir que pulasse no pescoço de Uruha, ás gargalhadas.

-Que diabos tá acontecendo aqui? - Disse Reita que tinha acabado de chegar e se deparar com a confusão que ali estava ocorrendo.

-Veja quem acaba de chegar Ruki!!! Seu cach-

Num golpe rápido solte-me de Kai e com ambas as mãos tampei a boca de Uruha, impedindo-o de terminar a frase, fala sério, seria constrangedor demais. Reita arqueou as sombrancelhas mas limitou-se a perguntar novamente o que estava acontecendo, posicionando-se em seu lugar, sendo seguido por todos que também não estavam em suas respectivas posições.

E finalmente o ensaio pode ser iniciado.

Tudo estava completamente normal, tirando o fato de Reita estar cometendo graves erros seguidas vezes. Inúmeras vezes tivemos que parar no meio das músicas devido a seus erros, o que não era costumeiro dele. O que estaria acontecendo?

-Ah não, assim não dá, o que tá acontecendo você, Reita? - Disse Uruha soltando a guitarra deixando-a pendurada em si e olhando feio para Reita.

-Me deixe em paz, Uruha! Eu só to errando um pouco.

-Um pouco??? Você tá pior que o Uruha quand-

-Queito, Aoi. - Lançou ao moreno um olhar ameaçador. - Vamos parar por hoje, vamos. Assim não tá dando pra continuar.

-Bom, pelo visto não vai render muito hoje... Reita, vá pra casa e descance. - Disse Kai saindo de trás de seu instrumento e posicionando sua mochila em suas costas pronto para sair do estúdio.

Todos da banda já haviam saído da sala com a excessão de mim e de Reita. Fui até o sofá e apanhei minha mochila, fui em direção do baixista, que estava com a testa encostada na parede, cabisbaixo.

-Reita? - Aproximei-me. Era preocupante e estranho vê-lo assim.

-Que é?

-...- Curioso não ouvi-lo me chamar de baixinho. Fiquei um instante em silêncio, esse estado de Reita me dava medo de qualquer reação dele. - ...Veio apé?

Adentrei o carro sendo seguido por Reita que se sentou no banco ao lado, prometi levá-lo para casa. O silencio reinou dentro do veículo, já estávamos quase na casa de Reita.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? - arrisquei perguntar, talvez ele me respondesse.

-...-Apoiou a cabeça no vidro e observou as gotas de chuva escorrerem pelo mesmo, respirou fundo, embaçando o vidro e falou baixo. - Estou meio confuso em certos assuntos. Nada importante.

-Nada importante? Acho que alguma importancia deve ter para fazer você errar tanto no ensaio de hoje. - Segurei um riso, acho que não era hora pra rir, senao eu poderia acabar sem sorriso.

-Chegamos. - Continuou olhando para as gotas de água e anunciou o fim do percurso. Freiei bruscamente o carro para não ultrapassar da casa de Reita e o vi destrancando a porta para então sair.

-Espera aí, Reita! - algo estava contecendo com ele, mas o motivo da minha preocupação era o maior mistério pra mim no momento.

-...- Virou-se pra mim já fora do carro. - Tá, pode deixar o carro aqui, vem logo pra não se molhar.

No fim, meu impulso acabou resultanto num convite para adentrar sua casa, eu tinha que parar com isso. Bom, no fim acabei lucrando, vai que com essa eu arrancava algumas respostar sobre o comportamento estranho de Reita durante o ensaio de hoje.

Adentramos o desorganizado apartamento de Reita, apesar de exagerdamente espaçoso, era muito bagunçado.

-Vem, vou pegar alguma coisa pra gente beber. - Foi arrastando aos pés até a cozinha, e eu, apenas o segui em silêncio, acho que era melhor não entrar diretamente no assunto, isso poderia incomodá-lo.

Reita alcançou dois copos e preencheu-os com suco, o que era estranho, normalmente ele pegava algo alcoolico. O que estava acontecendo com ele? Sentei-me em uma das cadeiras e fiquei observando a bonita mesa feita de mármore, enquanto esperava Reita sentar-se na cadeira de frente pra mim com os copos em mãos.

-Cê tá mesmo curioso hein. - Falou seguido de um longo gole de suco.

-Hã? - Olhei confuso.

-...- me encarou - Cê só quis entrar pra saber porque eu tava de mal humor. Porque? Talvez pelo bem da banda, quem sabe eu esteja atrapalhando o desinvolvimento dos ensaios.

-Do que está falando Reita? - Procurava tentar entender tal palavras, porém, sem sucesso.

-Do motivo pelo qual você me seguiu até aqui, quer se livrar de mim? Tudo bem Ruki, só me fale logo na cara e de uma vez só.

-Reita, não é nada disso!!

- O que é então?? - Aumentou o tom de voz e falou com fúria, levantando-se. Eu estava assustado. Muito assustado. Não era o Reita que eu conhecia.

-Sabe reita.. você me magoa pensando desse jeito. Como um amigo eu não posso me preocupar com seu bem estar? O que deu em você de repente?

-...- Abaixou a cabeça. - Foi mal. Eu não tô muito legal hoje, então... pode me xingar se você sentir vontade.

-É por isso que estou aqui Reita, não pra te xingar, pra tentar te ajuda, somos amigos, esqueceu?? - Levantei-me também e fiquei de frente pra ele, que demorou até dar algum sinal de vida. Levando uma de suas mãos á meu rosto.

-Esse é o motivo, Ruki. - Pude jurar que vi seus olhos lacrimejare,, mas antes que pudesse confirmar, virou o rosto para o lado, me impossibilitando de poder visualizá-lo.

-Hã? Que motivo?

-Somos amigos? Sim, nós somos... Mas só isso. Tá, clichê ficar triste por isso mas... mas... eu não gosto de você como se fosse apenas um amigo Ruki. Eu.. eu te amo, tanto. Não me conformo em ficar longe de você um minuto que seja. - me abraçou forte e afundou seu rosto entre meu pescoço e ombro, encharcando minha roupa com lágrimas. - mas... não consigo desistir por não ser correspondido, fico correndo atrás de você o tempo todo, não te deixo em paz. Mas tudo isso porque... eu te amo. Só por isso.

Nunca imaginei que ouviria algo assim de Reita, alguém que tinha uma natureza tão fria e sem sentimentos. Acho que me precipitei tendo essa visão sobre ele. Mas... sobre ele não ser correspondido... algo dentro de mim estava negando tal fato... estaria eu correspondendo a tais sentimentos?

-E-Eu não sei o que dizer Reita, mas.. mas, eu... - Senti o abraço que Reita depositava em mim levemente se afroxar. Novamente por impulso agarrei seu pescoço e impedi que ele se afastasse. - Eu quero ficar com você, Reita.

Apenas observei a mudança de expressão no rosto de Reita, o que não durou muito, em poucos instantes meus olhos se fexaram com a proximidade que o rosto de Reita ia proporcionando ao meu, seguido de um inocente beijo de início, que com o tempo foi se tornando mais intenso, fazendo-nos respirar mais pesado.

Em passos grandes Reita foi me guiando até a parede mais próxima. Respirações aceleradas, corações batendo rápido, a cintura de Reita pressionando-se contra a minha, suas mãos "massageando" todo meu corpo.

Estaria eu tornando o sentimento de Reita recíproco?

Reita segurou com força minha cintura com um impulso, levantou-me, fazendo minhas pernas se enlaçarem em sua cintura, fazendo-me ficar sem contato algum com o chão, somente minhas costas com a parede.

Com uma das mãos abriu o zíper da minha calça e depositou sua mão por dentro da veste, acariciando meu membro já ereto, fazendo minhas pernas se apertarem mais contra sua cintura. Rompi o beijo dando uma mordida no seu lábio inferior, em seguida descendo minha boca até seu pescoço beijando-o e chupando-o. Sentia uma enorme vontade de marcá-lo.

Soltei as mãos do pescoço de Reita e com elas fui abrindo sua camisa enquanto ainda tinha como alvo seu pescoço. Solicitei contato com o chão e fiquei de joelhos de frente para o membro de Reita, que pus na boca e iniciei lentos movimentos de vai e vem sugando-o ao mesmo tempo.

Reita gemia baixo e agoniado, aquilo pra ele estava sendo torturante, agarrou com as duas mãos meu cabelo e me obrigou a aumentar a velocidade dos movimentos, sentia a ponta de seu membro quase atravessar minha garganta.

Tirei-o de dentro da minha boca e fiquei de pé, Reita não me deu tempo de me ajeitar e logo me segurou novamente pela cintura e me deitando no chão, não iria aguentar esperar chegar até o quarto. Tirou minhas calças já abertas e colocou minhas duas pernas por cima de seus ombros, em seguida introduzindo seu membro lentamente para dentro de mim.

Aquela sensação de dor já estava mais ausente do que da ultima vez, o prazer se apossou de mim. Reita como sempre levou uma das mãos ao meu membro masturbando-o enquanto aumentava a velocidade das estocadas, aumentando também o volume do som que emitia com o contato brusco dos corpos.

-R-Reita... Reitaaaaaa. - cada vez que eu chamava por seu nome a velocidade de seus ambos movimentos aumentavam, até que cheguei ao meu orgasmo, Reita parou um instante para posicionar sua boca aberta em frente ao meu membro fazendo o sêmem que dele saia entrar em sua boca, em seguida lambeu em volta dos lábios e voltou com a estocadas.

Não durou muito até eu sentir seu líquido me preencher por dentro fazendo-o desabar, e deitou-se no chão ao meu lado, ali, no meio da cozinha. Puxou-me para perto e me abraçou apertado.

-Eu sou realmente um cachorrinho do seu lado, pequeno. - Riu.

-Não fale besteiras.

Continua...  



	4. Chapter 4

Abri os olhos e senti meu braço dormente e gelado, realmente não era confortável dormir no chão. Olhei para o loiro ao meu lado e sorri, depositando então um beijo em sua testa entre algumas mechas de seu cabelo, colocando-as para trás da orelha.

Aos poucos pude observá-lo lentamente despertar, levando os dedos aos olhos esfregando-os.

-Bom dia, Ruki. - Sorriu e deu-me um pequeno selinho, abraçando-me mais forte.

-Bom dia Reita. - Sorri igualmente e o abracei de volta. É, meu dia havia começado aparentemente bem, pelo menos.

Após alguns minutos levantei-me e fui até a pia lavar meu rosto, em seguida pondo a mesa do café enquanto Reita se levantava e se ajeitava em uma das cadeiras e ficava me observando. Só de pensar no que fizemos na noite anterior já sentia meu corpo se aquecer por dentro.

Fui em direção a outra cadeira porém, em um movimento rápido, Reita colocou um dos pés em cima da mesma.

-Hã... pode me dar licença?

-...- Sorriu malicioso e bateu uma das mãos sobre sua coxa - Não. - arqueei as sobrancelhas- Quer mais conforto que isso?

Ri antes de perceber que não era brincadeira, quando ele agarrou meu braço e puxou-me me fazendo sentar em seu colo, em seguida abraçando minha cintura como se fosse para ter certeza de que eu não levantaria. Teria Reita realmente se apaixonado... por MIM? Bom, nada disso me incomodava então, tudo bem. Alcancei uma faca e um pão para começar a comer, afinal, eu estava precisando repor algumas energias.

-Ruki... - Encostou o lado do rosto em minhas costas.

-Hun? - Falei de boca cheia deixando escapar alguns farelos de pão, abaixando o rosto para impedir que fosse descoberto, provavelmente Reita iria se aproveitar da situação para tirar sarro de minha cara.

-Eu.. to tão feliz. - Abraçou mais forte. - Obrigado por tudo.

-...- fiquei em silêncio por um momento, não sabia bem o que responder, afinal, sinto que agi mais por impulso devido ao medo de perder a amizade de Reita que sempre considerei tão preciosa. Talvez esteja sendo muita falta de consideração com Reita dizer que correspondo... - De nada Reita, sabe que faria qualquer coisa pra ver você bem.

Bom, isso era verdade, afinal éramos amigos. Qualquer amigo quer ver o outro bem, certo?

-Cê tá magro hein, pequeno.

-Hã? - Fitei minha barriga e observei as mãos de Reita a apertando. - Ah, eu acho que eu emagreci.

-Anda se alimentando direito?

-Você anda sabendo mais sobre mim do que eu mesmo, Reita!! - Ri com o comentário, porém Reita não formou nem um pequeno sorriso.

-Isso é sério Ruki, você pode ficar doente.

-Que nada Reita, só ando meio sem tempo para cozinhar. - Percebi sua cara de preocupação estampada em fosforescente no seu rosto, realmente não era hora para brincar.

-Se eu te pegar desmaiando, você vai ver hein, pequeno. - Projetou um pequeno sorriso para quebrar todo aquele clima pesado que já estava se formando no ambiente. Pediu como se fosse uma criança para que eu preparasse um pão para ele. Ele era tão... Ah, não sei como defini-lo.

Não demoramos a terminar de tomar o café, tomamos banho, nos arrumamos e logo saímos, já que estávamos atrasado para o ensaio, o que tem sido costumeiro nas ultimas duas semanas.

-Gostaria que evitassem esses atrasos futuramente, senhores. – Palavras de nosso empresário, que nos pegou no flagra atrasados correndo pelos enormes corredores do prédio em direção á sala do estúdio. Ele era meio ranzinza, não era o tipo de pessoa que era agradável de sentar e conversar, mas era experiente no campo de negócios.

-Tomaremos mais cuidado Koujiro, desculpe-nos. – Era estranho ter que se dirigir tão educadamente a alguém que você via diariamente.

Continuamos nosso caminho pelos corredores do prédio até chegar á pequena porta com o nome da banda marcado na porta. Respirei fundo antes de girar a maçaneta da porta e adentrar o cômodo.

-Imaginei que chegariam juntos. – Olhou Uruha com aquela cara de bobo costumeira. Não acredito que já ia começar a me encher o saco desde cedo!! – Posicionem-se logo em seus lugares que precisamos compensar o ensaio perdido de ontem.

-Para que tanta pressa, Uru-chan?- Disse Aoi do outro lado da pequena sala já se preparando para começar a tocar. – Nunca havia te visto se dedicar tanto a seu trabalho como nesses últimos ensaios.

-É porque sou uma pessoa que evolui muito rápido. – Ipinou o nariz. – Porém nem todos conseguem me acompanhar.

-Claro, claro, Uruha. – Girei os olhos e fiquei de frente para o microfone, iniciando finalmente mais um dia de ensaio.

Dessa vez, aparentemente tudo ocorreu bem, acho que ninguém lá estava mais com algum tipo de problema que impedisse de tocar seu instrumento. O ensaio não poderia estar com desempenho melhor, porém, o próximo Live ainda não estava previsto.

Hora do almoço. Todos guardaram seus instrumentos e os deixaram em um canto da sala, em seguida se retirando da mesma e se dirigindo para o elevador, com destino á pequena lanchonete que tinha no térreo do prédio, ninguém estava com muita fome, portando iríamos apenas fazer um pequeno lanche.

Todos pediram praticamente a mesma coisa, o cardápio de lá não tinha muitas variedades. Não demorou muito até que a garçonete trouxe uma bandeja com cinco hambúrgueres, posicionando-os em frente a cada um que se encontrava na mesa, em seguida se retirando.

-Ah não, tem tomate! – reclamou – Eu odeio tomate...

-Novidade você reclamar de alguma coisa, Aoi. – implicou Uruha, como sempre.

-Eu não reclamei!.. Não exatamente, apenas critiquei a existência do tomate.

-Dá na mesma, não deixa de ser um resmungão! Quero ver o dia que estiver comendo hambúrguer sozinho e encontrar um picles dentro o que será de você.

-Se repetir isso vou fazer você engolir esse tomate pelo nariz.

-Você pensa que mete medo mas pouco sabe que só faz-me rir com suas ameaças xoxas.

Iniciou-se uma pequena guerra de comida entre os guitarristas. Estávamos tão acostumados com esse tipo de reação dos dois que nem paramos de comer para observar o que estava acontecendo. Poderíamos sair tranqüilamente e deixá-los ali se a garçonete não viesse reclamar de tomates, alfaces, pedaços de pão, carne, maioneses e ketchups por todo o chão da lanchonete.

-Tá vendo o que vocês fizeram?? Levamos broncas por causa de vocês!! – afirmou Kai.

-Foi culpa do tomate do Aoi.

-Você nunca vai aprender a assumir suas culpas hein Uruha.

-Só no dia que você crescer.

-Tá querendo comprar briga de novo é, ô, coxinha??

-Só se você tá querendo vender!!

-Calem a boca um pouco, vocês dois! – Gritou Reita, tendo rapidamente a ordem obedecida, fazendo-os se calarem por alguns instantes... mas só por alguns instantes.

-Do que você havia me chamado, Aoi?

-Hã? Coxinha?

-Que tipo de apelido GAY é esse?

-O tipo de apelido que combina perfeitamente com você.

-O que está insinuando?????

-Quem manda ficar se exibindo??

Não adiantava o quanto reclamássemos, eles realmente não paravam NUNCA. Esses dois um dia casam.

Entramos no elevador e retornamos ao estúdio, retornando ao ensaio.

Era até difícil de acreditar que um ensaio correra tão bem. Ao fim deles todos tiraram alguns instantes para bater algumas palmas de alegria, um agradecendo o sucesso dos outros. Era possível perceber o bom humor de Reita estampado em seu rosto, bom, era melhor que melancólico como ele estava ontem, lógico, porém, tive a impressão de ver aquela alegria toda deixá-lo ao se deparar com o anúncio do fim do ensaio.

Deve ter sido impressão.

Apanhei minha mochila e a pus nas costas.

-Veio a pé hoje, Reita? – Sorri.

-Vim, mas não precisa me dar carona, obrigada. – Foi até a porta enquanto eu o olhava confuso, ainda tentando entender se realmente tivera ouvido o que achava que eu tivera ouvido. – Até amanhã, Ruki.

O fato dele me chamar de Ruki também foi estranho.

Tá, não é preciso se preocupar com isso, afinal, Reita era meio de lua mesmo, seu humor nunca foi estável desde que eu o conheci, parecia até que tinha TPM.

Foi só parar pra imaginar o Reita numa estante de supermercado comprando absorvente que soltei uma alta gargalhada sendo observado pelo restante dos integrantes da banda que ainda se encontravam ali na sala, conversando destraidamente até então.

-E aí Ruki, tá indo pra casa? – Veio Uruha saltitante em minha direção sendo seguido pelos outros que, ao contrário do guitarrista, caminharam civilizadamente.

-É, talvez eu passe numa loja de cosméticos antes... que é completamente contrária a sua casa. – Soltei a ultima frase com um ar pesado, já imaginando o motivo da pergunta do loiro. Sempre que ele chegava daquele jeito alegre era porque queria alguma coisa, normalmente era carona para casa.

-Aaaaa! Yuu-chan, olha ele! – Fez cara de bebê chorão e se agarrou em um dos braços do Aoi. – Acho que ele quer que eu fique doente andando nesse frio.

-Nada tema Shiima-chan – fez pose de herói - sabes que estarei sempre pronto a acolhê-lo em qualquer situação. – Segurou seu rosto.

-Controlem-se, vocês ainda estão em área de trabalho... – Dizia Kai com um ar exausto de tanto separá-los e tirá-los de encrenca quando o empresário os pegava no flagra.

-Er... Bom, eu vou indo para cara. – Acenei.

-Matta Ashitaaaa! – Disseram em conjunto não demorando muito a me seguirem.

Desci até a garagem do prédio e fui até frente de meu carro, adentrando-o. Arqueei uma sobrancelha...algo estava faltando!!

Peguei meu celular de dentro do bolso traseiro da minha calça para conferir se não havia nenhuma mensagem... nada. Olhei o banco de trás do carro... vazio. Fitei o banco do passageiro sem a presença de um baixista loiro com uma estranha faixa no nariz, além de estranha, sua ausência ao meu lado era incômoda e desconfortável. Não estava querendo admitir, mas no fundo eu sentia sua falta. Eu realmente gostava muito dele.

Dei um pequeno salto ao perceber uma buzinada de um carro buzinando que saía numa enorme velocidade da garagem, e dentro dele, um casal de loucos dirigindo. Uruha e Aoi, é claro. Balancei a cabeça negativamente soltando pequenas risadas, em seguida ligando o veículo e dirigindo para fora do prédio.

O dia estava ainda nublado, apesar da chuva já ter passado. O clima andava frio, extremamente agradável. Estacionei o carro na loja de cosméticos e entrei para comprar algumas coisas. O estado de meu cabelo estava deplorável e, não estava muito afim de esperar o próximo PV ou photoshoot para dar um jeito nele.

Apanhei demoradamente algumas proteínas e cremes e fui até o caixa pagar. Tive uma pequena impressão de que exagerei um pouco na quantidade de produtos ao ver o preço.

Voltei para o carro, tendo assim então como novo destino, minha casa.

Semáforo fechado. Ótimo. Isso era uma das coisas que mais me irritavam no trânsito, semáforos, e, sem dúvida, as filas!! Enquanto o semáforo permanecia fechado, observei em volta o movimento.

Lanchonetes, lojas de roupas, pessoas andando pelas ruas, prédios... nada demais. Quando fui voltar meu olhar para o semáforo deparei meus olhos com uma figura loira conhecida na calçada. REITA??

E mais. Ele não estava sozinho.

Estava aparentemente com dois homens, não maiores que ele nem mais fortes. Pareciam estar conversando, o que seria?

Minha atenção foi tão completamente roubada pelos três, que nem percebi o barulho da buzina dos carros que se encontravam atrás de mim. E depois de um tempo, esses carros eram o de menos.

Iniciou-se uma pequena briga entre os três que se encontravam no meio da calçada, até que um deles, indelicadamente empurra bruscamente o corpo de Reita, desequilibrando-o e o fazendo despencar com o mesmo para trás.

Nisso, o sinal já estava aberto, e na passagem de um caminhão, Reita caiu no meio da estrada, tendo seu corpo atingido pelo grande veículo.

Paralisei.

Meus olhos se arregalaram por completo antes de começarem a rapidamente lacrimejarem. Chutei a porta do carro e saí desesperado de dentro do mesmo correndo para onde estaria o corpo caído do baixista. Joguei-me ao seu lado e fiquei observando-o de um ângulo acima dele.

Desespero.

-POR FAVOR, PELO AMOR DE DEUS, ALGUÉM CHAME UMA AMBULÂNCIA! AJUDA, AJUDA!!! – Berrava enquanto não conseguia conter enormes lágrimas que escorriam com liberdade por meu rosto. – REITA, REITA!! ACORDA, FALA COMIGO PELO AMOR DE DEUS!!

E nada, ele sequer se movia. Não me atreveria a mexer em seu corpo com medo de atingir alguma fratura. Cheguei perto de seu peito para conferir os batimentos cardíacos. Ainda estavam funcionando.

O desespero de ver Reita ali desacordado no chão não permitiu que o fato de seu coração ainda bater me aliviar. Fui anunciado por um homem que estava com um celular em mãos de que a ambulância já estava a caminho, por sorte havia um hospital por perto.

Em poucos minutos a ambulância havia chego, e com cuidado foram equilibrado o corpo de Reita sobre a maca.

-Tomem cuidado, está doendo, ele se machucou muito!! – Brigava com a pouca delicadeza que os homens o tratavam. Soluçava de tanto chorar. Como isso poderia ter acontecido??

Voltei o olhar para a calçada e percebi que os dois homens haviam desaparecido. É claro, os culpados nunca se entregam de primeira. Empurrei algumas pessoas e supliquei para entrar junto na ambulância e acompanhar Reita, tendo meu pedido atendido.

Nunca imaginei que viveria uma cena dessas... nunca pensei que sentiria tamanha dor...

Nunca pensei que iria ficar tão preocupado com ele...

Nunca pensei que iria me apaixonar tanto por você, e só perceber quando estou a um fio de te perder, Reita.  



	5. Chapter 5

Já era tarde da noite, caminhava de um lado para o outro esperando alguma boa notícia. Não conseguia me acalmar, minha cabeça parecia que a qualquer mometo iria explodir, meu rosto ainda úmido e inchado por causa das lágrimas.

Eu não estava mais aguentando.

-I-Itai... - falei baixo. Estava doendo muito. Sentei-me no pequeno sofá da sala de espera do hospital no qual me encontrava e deixe a cabeça cair pra trás. Levei uma das mãos á testa e a massageei. Eu estava ali faz horas. Alcancei meu celular dentro do bolso.

04:32 am.

Ótimo, se isso continuar desse jeito vou ficar louco.

Num ato de reflexo, levantei-me num pulo ao ouvir a porta lentamente se abrindo, e dela saindo o médico que antes estava dentro da sala com Reita.

-Espera por Akira Suzuki? - Tirou os óculos e massageou seus olhos por alguns instantes, em seguinda recolocando-os ao seu respectivo local em sua face.

-Sim, estou. Como ele está??

Por favor, diga-me que ele está bem. É o que mais preciso ouvir agora. Preciso entrar por aquela sala e receber o sorriso de Reita, dzendo que está tudo bem, em seguida ser envolvido por aqueles amados braços. Não desejava mais nada no mundo. Somente... você, Reita.

-Trago boas e más notícias...

Senti um nó se formar em minha garganta me dando dificuldade para engolir a saliva. Respirei fundo e pedi para que prosseguise.

-Por sorte parece que nossa ambulância chegou bem a tempo, poupando-o de qualquer risco de morte. Ele está seguro apesar de ferido, e terá de passar poucos dias no hospital.

Aliviei-me.

- ...e a má?

-...- Abaixou a cabeça. Suspirou e demorou a responder, o que me deixou nervoso e com o estômago embrulhado. - Ele tem grandes chances de ficar paraplégico.

Gelei. Fiquei completamente sem ação... Reita, paraplégico??? Não, não podia ser verdade. Lancei um olhar desesperado ao médico, suplicando por palavras afirmando que aquilo havia sido só uma brincadeira para me deixar preocupado. Isso não estava acontecendo. Não podia estar. Abaixei a cabeça e deixei mais lágrimas escorrerem por meu rosto.

-Eu sinto muito. - Colocou a mão em meu ombro dando dois ou três pequenos tapinhas.

-Doutor, o paciente despertou. - Anunciou uma enfermeira que colocara a cabeça para fora da porta, em seguinda retirando-se do aposento em que antes estava, indo até o homem com uma prancheta na mão e ficou ali como se estivesse á espera de ordens. - O diagnóstico deixei sobre a mesa do quarto.

-Certo, obrigado, pode ir agora. - Voltou o olhar novamente para mim. - Quer entrar e falar com ele?

Não respondi em voz alta, apenas balancei a cabeça positivamente e lentamente dirigi-me até a porta que levava á sala onde Reita estava, enquanto tentava arrumar um pouco meus cabelos que a essa altura já deveriam estar uma zona. Adentrei o quarto e me deparei com a figura de Reita. Era assustador assistir a essa cena, a mesma que nunca imaginei que poderia ver um dia. Mas o pior ainda poderia estar por vir.

-Ruki? - Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um chamado a meu nome...aquela voz baixa e rouca. Aproximei-me devagar e me sentei em uma pequena cadeira que se encontrava ao lado da cama em que estava Reita e manti a postura ereta, observando o estado em que Reita no momento se encontrava.

Esparadrapos, faixas,áreas raladas e avermelhadas, sem falar na ausência da faixa em seu nariz, o que tornava a situação mais estranha ainda.

-Como você está? - Levei minha mão até a sua, que aparentemente era uma das únicas partes de seu corpo que não estava machucado.

-Eu acho que eu to bem... desculpa se te procupei, pequeno. - ...Sorriu?

Como ele podia sorrir numa situação dessas? Ele estava numa cama de um hospital após ser atropelado por um caminhão e se atreve a não se procupar com ele mesmo e ainda mais... ele continua sorrindo pra mim. Você é mesmo uma pessoa maravilhosa, Reita.

-Imagine, Reita... - mais lágrimas começaram a escorrer por meu rosto, e minha face começou a avermelhar-se. - Está doendo?

-Não precisa chorar Ruki, daqui a pouco eu tô saindo daqui. - acariciou minha mão com seus dedos que movia com dificuldade. - Na verdade não está doendo nada... incrível as anestesias de hoje em dia, eu não estou sentindo nenhuma das fraturas ou machucados. - Riu.

Arregalei os olhos. Não estava sentindo o corpo??

Gostaria de poder acreditar que era apenas a anestesia mas... acho que... será que ele já sabe??

Silêncio. Não conseguia falar alguma coisa, acabei por ficar quieto. Talvez fosse melhor contá-lo mas.. acho que eu não teria coragem o suficiente para tal ato.

-...- Olhou-me sério. - Eu sabia. - Suspirou e apoiou a cabeça no travesseiro. - Não tem nada a ver com anestesia alguma, né?

Abaixei a cabeça, eu não iria conseguir responder. Não conseguia conter uma única lágrima, que ainda não haviam parado de escorrer pela minha já molhada face. Fitei Reita com uma expressão pidona, como se estivesse fazendo um pedido de "diga-me que estou apenas sonhando". Era o que eu mais desejava. Ele apenas fechou os olhos e respirou pesado. Era estranho vê-lo conseguir manter a calma numa situação dessas, afinal, ele teria que abandonar a banda nessas circunstâncias!! Era inacreditável, como algo assim pode acontecer??

-Ruki... - Estava com o rosto virado para o outro lado, impossibilitando-me de olhá-lo nos olhos.

-Sim Reita? - Respondi baixo.

-Se isso realmente estiver acontecendo... você... - Pude ver seu corpo balançar devido á pequenos soluços, em seguida Reita virou-se para mim, e pude observar seu rosto cheio de lágrimas. - Você ainda vai querer ficar comigo?

Me partia o coração a cena de Reita chorando, imóvel em uma cama de hospital. Apenas sorri, e levei uma de minhas mãos a seu rosto, secando suas lágrimas com a ponta dos dedos e em seguida curvando-me para depositar em leve beijo em sua testa.

-Vou ficar sempre com você... não importa as circunstâncias.

Reita expremeu os olhos e contraiu todo seu rosto enquanto chorava alto. Um choro de medo, medo do que iria acontecer a seguir, medo da perda. Deitei minha cabeça ao lado da sua e desci minha mão até atrá de sua cabeça, massageando seu couro cabeludo, até que ele parasse de chorar. E assim permaneci até Reita se acalmar e o sono foi tomando-o levemente. Fiz questão de presenciar cada momento dele, queria ter certeza de que não aconteceria nada com ele. Quero ele perto de mim, não quero vê-lo machucado.

Quando ele finalmente adormeceu, fui até o sofá que tinha perto da cama e me deitei, cobrindo-me com o pequeno lençol que estava no braço do sofá. E fiquei a fitá-lo dormindo, custei até fazer o mesmo, então permaneci deitado enquanto olhava em direção á janela as pequenas gotas de chuva escorrerem pelo vidro.

--------------

Finalemente chegara a manhã daquela maldita noite mal dormida. Não me esforcei muito para me levantar e ir em direção á janela e abrindo-a, em seguida tirando uma pequena caixa de cigarros do meu bolso, pegando apenas um e o acendendo. Pousei um dos cotovelos na janela e fiquei a tragar meu cigarro.

-Acordou cedo, pequeno.

Virei-me em direção a Reita, que aparentemente já estava acordado, e lançou um sorriso a mim.

-Olha quem fala. - Voltei-me novamente para a janela, cuspindo a fumaça para fora.

-Fumando num hospital... que apropriado, hein? - Riu.

-Ah, é que eu não dormi muito bem.

-Passou frio?

-Nada disso. Eu tav-

-Tava preocupado comigo?

-Quando é que vai parar de concluir minhas frases por si mesmo?

-Quando você admitir qu eu sempre acerto o que você vai dizer. - Engasguei e soltei alguns tossidos, recebendo algumas debochadas risadas de Reita, que possivelmente acabara de chegar a uma certa conclusão, afinal, eu realmente estava preocupado com ele, aliás, qualquer um estaria. - Será que poderia ligar para Kai e avisar que não vou poder ir nos ensaios... por um bom tempo?

-Ah, claro, tinha até esquecido. - Lamentei pela ultima parte da frase, só deus sabia qual seria a próxima vez que ele poderia segurar um baixo.

Saí do quarto para usar o celular, deixando Reita sozinho por alguns minutos.

Se houvessem algumas câmeras por lá observando-o, poderia ser notado a presença de pequenas lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto desprovido de qualquer expressão de Reita.

-Kai? É Ruki... Desculpe-me por só ligar agora, mas ocorreram alguns imprevistos e eu e Reita não poderemos comparecer aos próximos ensaios.

-O que??!?! Como assim próximos, isso quer dizer, mais de um?? Ruki!! Vocês precisam vir!! O que aconteceu afinal?!?! - Estava nervoso.

-É que...

-Não quero saber se seu cachorro andou aprontando nos corredores de seu prédio novamente, venha pra cá imediatamente!!

-Mas Kai...

-Nada de mais!! Ruki, você anda se atras-

-Reita sofreu um acidente, foi atropelado.

Silêncio.

- QUÊ?!?!?!?!!?

-É, bem...

-EM QUE HOSPITAL VOCÊS ESTÃO?? QUER DIZER, ESTÃO NUM HOSPITAL, CERTO?? URUHA, PEGUE AS CHAVES DO CARRO, NÃO, ESPERA AÍ! QUANTO VOCÊ BEBEU?? AOI!! DIRIJA! VAMOS RÁPIDO!

-Se acalme, Kai...

Pela gritaria de Kai, demorou um pouco até que eu pudesse explicar a localização do hospital, mas quando consegui, em poucos minutos eles já haviam chego.

Todos os integrantes adentraram o quarto e cada um apanhou uma cadeira e posicionou em torno da cama, formando assim uma "barreira" em volta desta. Todos apenas se fitavam sem saber o que falar, o silêncio reinava sobre o cômodo devido ao medo de falar algo desgradável, ainda mais depois de terem lido o papel do diagnóstico do baixista.

-Então... não tem problema eu ficar meio ausente, Kai? - Disse Reita quebrando o silêncio, tendo a atenção de todos voltadas para ele.

-D-De forma alguma, falarei com nosso empresário mais tarde, precupe-se apenas consigo mesmo! - Disse Kai sem jeito lembrando das grossas palavras que havia dito ao telefone com o vocalista.

-Kai, que tal pausar os ensaios por um tempo? - Disse. Kai iria entender mesmo que eu não disesse que queria que essas medidas fossem tomadas para que eu pudesse acompanhar Reita em sua estadia no hospital, e claro, ajudar com tudo que posso em sua melhora, e se possível, tornar sua paralisia fora de cogitação.

-Não sei te responder, Ruki. Terei que conversar com nosso empresário como já disse, mas farei o possível. - Sorriu.

-Aaaah, que pena Uruha, e agora, o que será da sua vida? - Provocou Aoi, como costumeiramente.

-O que está insinuando?

-Você sabe muito bem o que eu quis dizer.

-Ei crianças, aqui não. - Disse Kai lançando um olhar paterno aos dois, que abaixaram a cabeça ficando quietos, motivo de riso para todos os outros membros da banda.

Com o tempo a conversa foi ficando mais descontraída, todos já haviam se acostumado com a notícia e não estavam mais tão chocados, assim, amenizando aquele anteriormente pesado clima sobre todos. Passaram-se mais ou menos três horas até eles decidirem se retirar, prometendo voltar no dia seguinte, claro que eu iria permanecer ali novamente.

-Bom, parece que eles ficaram mais tranqüilos ao ver que você está bem.

-Uma coisa a menos para se preocupar pelo menos. - Olhou para os pés.

-...- Fiquei observando o modo triste em que ele fitava seus braços e pernas, deve ser horrível a sensação. - Reita, e-eu vou tomar banho, sim?

Dirigiu o olhar para mim e arqueou uma sobrancelha. Aquilo me desconfortou por algum motivo, então, apressei-me em entrar no banheiro, despir-me e posicionar-me abaixo da aquecida água do chuveiro.

Olhou para o teto, ainda com as sobrancelhas arqueadas e perguntou para si mesmo;

-Ele trouxe roupas pra cá?

A resposta dessa pergunta veio ao finalizar meu banho. Saí do box e alcancei a toalha, enrolando-me nela, em seguida fui até os ganchos de trás da porta. Arregalei meus olhos. Eu havia esquecido que não tinha trazido roupas!! Seria muita falta de higiene usar as mesma roupas, na minha opinião.

É, eu não me permitiria usa a mesma roupa que eu estava antes de me banhar.

Rodei o banheiro, abri as gavetas do móvel da pia... nada. Que tipo de hospital é esse que nem tem uma troca de roupa para os pacientes? Se bem que Reita estava impossibilitado, provavelmente o médico iria decidir a hora que ele iria tomar banho... eca.

Olhei para cima e avistei uma prateleira suspensa com algo emplasticado em cima dela. Fiquei na ponta dos pés e alcancei o objeto. Assustei-me com a possibilidade de vestir aquilo ao descobrir o que tinha dentro. Era um uniforme de uma das enfermeiras. Tá, acho que era melhor ficar de toalha do que usar aquela mini saia com essa camisa branca... mas.. se talvez Reita estivesse dormindo, eu poderia usá-la somente para ir até o quarto e ligar para Kai, pedir para ele trazer algumas roupas minhas. Uruha morava mais perto da minha casa, mas se ele me visse vestido assim, seria humilhante demais. É, seria isso que eu faria!

Desconfortavelmente vesti aquela roupa e em passos leves voltei ao quarto. Olhei para Reita, aparentemente dormindo. Porém, só aparentemente. Ao me dirigir até o sofá onde estava meu celular, ouvi o barilho de alguns risos abafados, vindo da pessoa que se encontrava em cima da cama daquele quarto.

-...- Fiquei ali, paralisado. optei por não falar nada. Virei-me em direção a Reita, motivo de ainda mais riso para ele. Ele ria cada vez mais alto, iria acabar acordando alguém assim. Fui até perto dele e fiquei o olhando com um olhar envergonhado. - Eu havia esquecido que não havia trazido roupas e ia ligar pro Kai para que ele me trouxesse roupas, só isso.

Não adiantou tentar explicar, seus risos somente aumentaram.

-Você ficou linda, Ruki! - Disse com dificuldade, pois não conseguia conter os altos risos. Já estava com o celular em mãos, não havia motivo para mim ficar ali observando-o rir de minha cara, virei de costas e estava pronto para voltar ao banheio quando senti meu pulso ser segurado pela mão de Reita.

Paralisei. Olhei para trás e vi Reita curvando-se para alcançar meu braço.

-...- Olhei espantado.- Você consegue se mexer?

Não me respondeu, apenas me puxou para perto de si quase fazendo-me cair por cima dele.

-Você tá a coisa mais sexy, Ruki.

Deixei escapar um pequeno riso antes do rubor se apossar de meu rosto e meus olhos desviarem dos de Reita. Levou uma de suas mãos até minha nuca e puxou-me para um leve beijo, eu estava com medo de machucá-lo, estava me segurando para não aprofundar, porém, Reita não permitiu essa calma por muito tempo. Levou o outro braço aos meus joelhos e me puxou para cima da cama, deixando-me sentado ao seu lado. Trocas lentas de beijos e carícias, o medo não me permitia passar daí.

-Pare de se segurar Ruki, eu sei que você quer brincar comigo.-Lançou um olhar malicioso.

Medo? Que medo?

Coloquei minhas pernas uma de cada lado de seu corpo na altura da cintura do mesmo enquanto minhas mãos apoiavam meu corpo em cima de reita aos lados de sua cabeça, iniciando um beijo que foi violentamente se aprofundando, e jogando meu corpo por cima do dele, esfregando-me e o pressionando contra o colchão. Como ele estava por baixo, me senti na obrigação de agir dessa vez. Desci as mãos até a cintura de Reita, em seguida fazendo meu rosto seguir o mesmo caminho, chegando até seu baixo ventre. Abri o zíper de sua calça e...

e...

-Hã... Reita? - Arregalei os olhos ainda olhando para a abertura da calça de Reita.

-O...pa- Olhou para o mesmo local onde meus olhos estavam antes de dirigir meu olhar para seu rosto.-...- demorou a falar -Ruki eu...eu juro que não fasso a menor idéia do motivo disso. - Disse completamente sem graça , jogando a mão sobre o rosto e desviando-se de qualquer olhar meu.

-T-Tudo bem...acontece! - Saí de cima dele, porém, ao fazer isso, acidentalmente acabei por colocar meu joelho em cima de seu pé. - Ah, me desculpe! - Parei aoelhado sobre a cama.

-O que?-Ainda sem me olhar, mas já sem a mão cobrindo seu rosto.

-Eu..pisei no seu pé? -Arqueei uma sobrancelha. -...-caiu a ficha-...nao sentiu???

-Eu? Não...

Me sentei em cima da cama e fiquei a olhá-lo assustado.

Por um minuto, pensei que tudo havia passado, que em alguns dias iríamos voltar para casa juntos e voltar á velha rotina, porém, pude ver minhas esperaças agora no chão despedaçadas.

Pequenas lágrimas tomaram conta de meus olhos em pouco tempo, anunciando mais uma futura noite mal dormida, joguei-me novamente em cima do corpo de Reita e o abracei, aos prantos, permanecendo assim pelo resto da noite.

Continua...


	6. Chapter 6

Que incômodo, algo estava me despertando. O frio congelante que eu sentia em minhas pernas me impossibilitava de mechê-las de início, as janelas do quarto fechadas bloqueavam a passagem de raios de sol, o tornando ainda mais frio...mas não era isso que havia me acordado.

Lentamente fui abrindo meus olhos, levei um pequeno susto ao perceber que adormeci na cama de Reita ao lado dele, mas o pior estava por vir.

Arregalei os olhos e dirigi meu olhar até os donos de um insuportável barulho de risos, que vinham da porta do quarto, onde estava Kai, paralisado com uma expressão assustadíssima, e atrás dele, Uruha e Aoi dando algumas abafadas gargalhadas.

-Bela roupa, enfermeira Matsumoto! - Zoou Uruha.  
-Hã? -olhei confuso.-Roupa?- abaixei minha cabeça para avistar o que eu estava vestindo, e pude perceber que eu não havia tirado a roupa de enfermeira que eu havia pego no banheiro na noite anterior. - AAAAAH!! DROGA!- enfiei-me completamente abaixo dos lençóis e me abracei em Reita.

Tá certo que a situação se não estivesse sendo comigo eu também acharia engraçado, mas Uruha e Aoi já estavam exagerando no volume de suas risadas, Reita também ria, porém mais discretamente, enquanto Kai que parecia constrangido, me entregou uma sacola de roupas em mãos e me mandou imediatamente pro banheiro, sem me fitar uma única vez nos olhos.

Sério, acho que Kai é o único que me respeita por aqui, porque o resto só se preocupou em rir.

Adentrei o banheiro e me preocupei em rapidamente me vestir com as roupas que Kai havia trazido, em seguida pondo as já usadas por mim no dia anterior dentro da sacola. Olhei minha figura no espelho e pude reparar nas minhas olheiras agora muito bem visíveis, minha ausência de maquiagem, e observei que andei emagrecendo novamente. Já era de se esperar, não toquei em um único pedaço de pão desde que cheguei ao hospital.

Se Reita descobrisse isso, provavelmente iria me dar alguns cascudos.

Ajeitei meu cabelo que estava completamente bagunçado e girei a maçaneta voltando novamente para o quarto onde estavam todos, que por sinal, ainda riam da cena anterior, com excessão de Kai que ainda permanecia sério, e de Reita, porque provavelmente já havia acabado a graça para ele.

-Acho que já chega, NÉ Uruha, Aoi? - Olhou assustadoramente para o loiro, em seguida lançando o mesmo olhar ao moreno, que em seguida, calaram-se imediatamente, dando direito a Kai para prossegir em paz. - Então Reita, está melhor? Falei com o nosso empresário, ele ficou um pouco assustado, porém ele concordou em congelar os ensaios pelo menos temporariamente, e vai cuidar para que essa informação não transborde de lá, se a mídia souber será um escândalo.

-Hai. Obrigado, Kai-kun. - Sorriu.  
-Imagine, apenas melhore logo, viu! - Devolveu o sorriso, radiante e contagiante, como sempre.

Como ainda permanecia em pé, fui em direção do sofá e soltei-me contra ele, jogando-me em cima das macias almofadas e fiquei a observar o restante dos que ali se encontravam conversando.

-Uruha, esse final de semana não era pra gente sair?

Todos pararam um instante de falar e dirigiram os olhares a mim, em seguida para Uruha, que observava minha face com uma expressão interrogativa, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas e moldando um pequeno sorriso nos lábios, em seguida respirando fundo e se preparando para responder.

-Com essa confusão toda acha que eu ia pensar em sair? - Riu.  
-Tá mas... você já não tinha conseguido as entradas?  
-Pois é Ruki, mas acho que agora não adianta mais pensar nisso, né.

Não sei quanto aos outros, mas pude perceber uma certa grosseria nas frases de Uruha, será que ele estava bravo? Bom, não tinha como adivinhar os pensamentos de Uruha, ele era meio confuso, era uma legítima alma feminina de fato. Ignorei a conversa dos ultimos instantes e permaneci em silêncio enquanto os outros continuavam a animadamente conversarem.

Tá certo que eu não havia acordado de um jeito muito agradável hoje, mas acho que não é motivo suficiente para tamanho mal humor, do nada, apenas me isolei no sofá e não respondia a comentários do restante dos presentes no cômodo, algo estava me incomodando.

A estadia deles no hospital hoje aumentou de tamanho, foram algumas longas horas de conversas e risadas, enquanto eu, continuei ali, quieto, chegando ao ponto da presença ter sido esquecida, já que eu me recusava a participar da conversa deles. Eu realmente estava azedo, assim como também eu não suportava mais ver Aoi ficar mexendo nos braços de Reita, ele tá querendo alguma coisa? E qual é a do Uruha também que fica mexendo no cabelo do Reita?? Ah isso tava me tirando do sério, afinal, Reita está machucado, eles não entendem que ele tem que repousar?? Porque não vão logo embora?

-Senhores, peço para que façam menos barulho...-disse sem graça uma enfermeira que acabara de entrar no quarto.-...aliás, o horário de visita acaba em cinco minutos.-retirou-se do quarto.

Ambos fizeram uma careta em protesto ao comunidado, claro, estavam se divertindo.

-Bom Reita, então acho que vamos indo.-disse Kai novamente sorrindo- Foi divertido, talvez voltemos mais vezes.-saiu da frente da cama onde estava Reita e foi até minha frente no sofá.-e você baixinho, vê se melhora esse seu humor, viu. -bagunçou um pouco minha franja com uma das mãos que levara á minha cabeça, em seguida se dirigindo até a porta do quarto, sendo seguido por todos os outros após também se despedirem.

Arrumei meu cabelo e me levantei, indo em seguida até a janela e ficar a fitar as lâmpadas dos postes das ruas iluminando as mesmas. Pousei um dos cotovelos na janela e enfiei a mão do outro braço no bolso, e dele tirei um maço de cigarro, que já estava quase no fim, puxando um e acendendo-o com o esqueiro que eu havia pego no mesmo bolso.

-Já vai começar a fumar de novo, Ruki? - Disse com um ar de reprovação.- sinta-se a vontade pra ter cancêr.- abriu os braços como se tivesse dando um sinal transmitindo uma mensagem da nossa localização, como se fosse um "aproveita já que estamos num hospital". Não dei importância pro comentário, voltei minha atenção para o cigarro e o movimento da rua.- Ruki, eu tô falando com você.-falou irritado.  
-Me deixa em paz, Reita.  
-...-fez careta-Que bixo te mordeu pra ficar toda mal humoradinha hoje hein? -fechou a cara e desistiu de tentar puxar algum assunto, virou de costas para onde eu estava, ajeitou o travesseiro e tentou dormir.

Quando me dei conta do quão grosso eu tinha sido pareci ter acordado de um estado vegetativo, recobrado a consciência que havia perdido por alguns instantes. Fui até mais perto da cama e parei meu rosto perto da nuca de Reita, encostando levemente minha cabeça sobre a ponta de seu travesseiro e levando uma das mãos ás suas costas, escorrendo meu dedo indicador sobre a marca de suas costelas.

-Reita?  
-Me deixa em paz, Ruki. - Senti uma faca atravessar minha barriga.  
-Reita, desculpa, não sei o que deu em mim, eu não acordei de um j-  
-Deixa pra lá Ruki, eu prometo que nunca mais vou me preocupar com você. -Outra faca, ainda maior.- Eu só queria te ajudar e você quase me manda á merda, prefiro ficar quieto também agora.

-Juro que eu não tinha a intenção de te mandar á merda Reita, me desculpa eu... eu fui grosso com você, não vou mais fazer isso. - Escorreguei meu braço por seu corpo para conseguir abraçá-lo e senti Reita levar a mão dele á minha, acariciando-a.  
-Tenho medo de te perder...não importa de que maneira,eu só não quero te perder.

Coloquei o restante do meu corpo sobre a cama e fechei meus olhos, colei meu corpo contra o dele, arrastei-me mais para cima da cama e pousei minha face sobre a curva entre seu ombro e nuca e permaneci ali.

-Eu digo o mesmo Reita, eu vi meu mundo desabar quando vi você sendo atingido pelo caminhão.-Apertei mais o abraço.- Pensei que fosse te perder...pra sempre. Doeu.  
-Você me tem pra sempre, Ruki.

-------------

Aparentemente a manhã havia começado melhor, nada de escândalos, nem uniforme de enfermeiras. Se for parar pra pensar agora, eles me viram na cama com Reita, e apesar disso nem falaram nada. Talvez o choque da roupa tenha causado tanto impacto que eles nem se tocaram que eu havia dormido com ele, eu será que eles já sabiam?? Bom, se não, talvez já tivesse na hora dele saber, afinal...

-Rukiii! Tem alguém batendo na porta!  
-Ah, to indo, to indo!

Estava escovando os dentes, corri até a porta ainda com a escova na boca e com os cabelos um tanto bagunçados, já imaginando que era Uruha e os outros, porém, e estava enganado.

-Boa dia, esse seria o quarto do Sr. Suzuki, estou certo? -Era o médico.  
-Ah sim...quer entrar? - disse meio sem graça e um pouco enrolado, já que minha boca estava preenchida com espuma da pasta de dentes.  
-Não vai ser preciso...-curvou-se um pouco para observar a paisagem de dentro do quarto e olhou para Reita, acenando para o mesmo e sorrindo.- Se você for o Sr. Matsumoto, gostaria de ter uma pequena conversa com o senhor, então por favor, trate de terminar o processo higiênico dental e retorne aqui para que eu possa prosseguir.

-Ah, sim senhor! -fiquei um pouco constrangido pela cena, e também pelo vocabulário dele comparado ao meu, ele falava de um jeito bonito com palavras muito bem encaixadas. Obedecendo suas ordens, corri até o banheiro e cuspi a espuma que já fazia minha boca levemente adormecer com o efeito do produto, enxagüei a boca e retornei á porta do quarto, em seguida me retirando do mesmo com o médico e fechando-o. - Perdoe-me pela demora doutor.  
-Sem problemas, imaginei que não estaria devidamente praparado para receber-me, esqueça o ocorrido. - Ajeitou o óculos e ergueu a prancheta que estava em mãos para perto de seu rosto.- Eu vim até aqui fazer-lhe um pequeno comunicado, creio que ficará surpreso.

Gelei. Senti meu corpo se arrepiar inteiro. O que será que havia acontecido com Reita? Será que era sobre Reita?...e se alguém do hospital tiver me visto com aquela roupa?? MEU DEUS.

-P-prossiga.  
-Creio que seu amigo seja um caso de um em milhões. Dos últimos exames que fizemos, pudemos perceber que devido á tamanha saúde dele anterior ao acidente ele será capaz de em um ou dois meses voltar completamente a se movimentar normalmente, claro, se permanecer no hospital por 3 semanas no máximo sobre tratamentos médicos.  
-...-permaneci paralisado, assustado, surpreso,confuso,feliz...não sei como descrever o que eu estava me sentindo no momento.-O-oque disse?  
-Imaginei que ficaria surpreso diante de algo assim. Ele tem uma saúde bastante boa, aparentemente se alimenta bem além de um outro fator que sou obrigado a comentar.  
-Qual seria?  
-Sr. Suzuki possui algum tipo de relacionamento?  
-...-gelei novamente. Será que alguém nos viu? Há câmeras escondidas pelo quarto? Fomos pegos no flagra... é isso?? Não pode ser, ele vai nos expulsar do hospital??- Porque a pergunta?  
-Uma rotina "sexual" assim dizemos é importante também. Bom, creio que vocês são bastante amigos, imagino que você deva saber dessas coisas, porém, não é mais de meu interesse, somente a sua saúde é meu dever. - Ajeitou os óculos e abaixou a prancheta.- Irei me retirar agora, creio que serás capaz de dar essa notícia a ele. -foi caminhando elegantemente pelos corredores sendo respeitosamente cumprimentado por enfermeiras e outros médicos de passagem.

Fiquei a fitá-lo até desaparecer de minha vista e por alguns instantes voei, esperando que a ficha caísse.

Balancei a cabeça entrando em si novamente, levei minha mão até a maçaneta do quarto e adentrei este, podendo observar um Reita em cima da cama esperando explicações. Havia em seus rosto uma expressão esperançosa, parecendo uma criança esperando a mãe chegar do supermercado á procura de doces dentro das sacolas de compras.

Fechei a porta atrás de mim e sorri para Reita, que continuou a me olhar confuso. Andei devagar até ele e sentei-me ao seu lado na cama, levei uma de minhas mãos á seu rosto e o acariciei, deixando escapar em seguida algumas lágrimas por meu rosto. Antes que Reita pudesse pronunciar qualquer palavra, interrompi-o com um pequeno beijo em seus lábios e voltei á posição anterior.

-Gazerock... is not dead.

Reita arregalou os olhos e deixou seu queixo cair, me olhando assustado, em seguida partindo para um desesperado e apertado abraço, chorou alto. Passei minhas mãos por suas costas e o abracei de volta, acompanhando aquela reunião de lágrimas, que tão cedo, não iria acabar.

Continua...


	7. Chapter 7

Reita POV.

SАbado, fim do ensaio. NЦo era costumeiro termos ensaios em finais de semana, porИm devido a meu comportamento no dia anterior fomos obrigados a implantА-lo. Cuidadosamente guardei meu baixo e posicionei a alГa do estojo em meu ombro, quando senti o olhar gentil de Ruki sobre mim.

- Veio apИ? -normalmente eu confirmaria e aceitaria uma boa carona de primeira, e faria o possМvel para ficar um tempo a mais com ele, jА que tinhamos compartilhado uma noite maravilhosa. PorИm, senti meu Бnimo cair. Hoje eu teria que encontrar algumas pessoas antes de poder ir para casa.

Me despedi de todos, e me dirigi А saМda do prИdio sem demora. Eu estava atrasado. Assustei-me ao escutar o som exageradamente alto da buzina de um carro que havia acabado de passar pelo meu lado, expremi os olhos para poder enxergar quem estava dentro, jА imaginando quem poderia ser. E nЦo deu outra, um casal de loucos rindo, com mЗsica alta e buzinando pelas ruas sС poderiam ser ninguИm mais que Uruha e Aoi.

Girei os olhos e respirei fundo, esses dois ainda iam acabar sendo presos. Olhei para o cИu nublado e vi que logo iria comeГar a chover, entЦo apressei-me em chegar А estaГЦo de metrТ que nЦo era longe dali, apertei o passo e em menos de cinco minutos jА estava frente А ela.

O metrТ estava sempre lotado a esse horАrio, isso me incomodava. Desci trЙs estaГУes depois ainda apressado. TМnhamos marcado Аs seis, jА eram quase seis e meia, na frente de um estЗdio de gravaГЦo concorrente ao nosso. O baixo era pesado, e o medo de a alГa arrebentar ou acabar deixando-o bater em alguma coisa era grande demais para permetir-me correr em maior velacidade. Mas, ao estar quase chegando observei que nЦo seria mais necessАrio correr atИ lА. Dei de cara com duas figuras masculinas, infelizmente conehcidas , que me cumprimentaram com um ar de desprezo. Eu podia sentir o nojo em seus olhos ao direcionА-los para mim.

-VocЙ estА atrasado...Akira. - Falou o primeiro homem , esboГando o mais falso sorriso que jА havia presenciado. - Sabe porque chamamos vocЙ para conversar, nЦo И?

Arqueei as sobrancelhas, nЦo que eu nЦo soubesse, imaginei que uma hora ou outra isso iria acontecer. Movimentei minha mЦo em um gesto que pedia para que o homem proseguisse, eu estava com pressa ainda, Uruha passaria em minha casa Аs 9 para nos buscar, atИ onde eu me lembre, quinta-feira tМnhamos marcado de sair.

-Akira, queremos que vocЙ saiba que temos plena consciЙncia de que os tempos mudaram, e de que somos obrigados e aceitar as preferЙncias de cada um, jА que todos temos o direito de sermos felizes, porИm, ficamos sabendo de algo que nЦo nos agradou nem um pouco.

-...- olhei feio. aМ estava a confirmaГЦo, eles estavam falando de meu relacionamento com Ruki.

-Creio que gostaria de saber como essa informaГЦo chegou a nossos ouvidos, nЦo? - nЦo respondi, fiquei a fitА-lo , realmente seria bom saber quem foi que abriu o bico pra esses filhos da mЦe, mas nЦo era bem o que me preocupava no momento. - Pois bem. Recebemos uma ligaГЦo de uma antiga professora sua. Ela se mudou recentemente para o mesmo prИdio que um amigo seu , e ficou preocupada . Pelo que ela disse, ouviu uma longa noite agitada vindo da casa ao lado atravИs da parede, e no dia seguinte, viu o morador do local sair acompanhado de vocЙ , e ela, preocupada , ligou-nos perguntando se tМnhamos consciЙncia disso.

Continuei em silЙncio . NЦo queria acreditar num absurdo desses! Que direito uma professora antiga tem de se infiltrar na vida pessoal de um aluno que nem se lembra mais dela?? Isso estА me estressando , a vontade de tirar satisfaГЦo com essa vadia estava explodindo dentro de mim.

-EntЦo Akira...nЦo acha que nos deve alguma explicaГЦo? - Finalmente o segundo homem se manifestou, nЦo era muito diferente do primeiro, mas parecia um pouco mais sИrio. - nЦo acha isso um tamanho desrespeito А memСria de seu pai? Ou serА que vocЙ nЦo se lembra mais daquela noite? - Arregalei os olhos.

-Que noite?

-VocЙ sabe muito bem a qual noite me refiro, Akira. - sorriu debochado. - a noite em que seu pai morreu . Creio que ainda nЦo tenha esquecido seu ultimo pedido antes do ultimo suspiro . "Seja alguИm certo na vida, Akira. Prometa que sempre farА o considerado certo proposto pela Иtica, e seja feliz . " Nunca vi uma lei da Иtica dizendo "seja gay e faГa sexo com homens.". - soltou uma gargalhada junto ao outro homem me deixando irado. Nada nunca havia me irritado tanto.

-и... И realmente uma vergonha pro meu pai... ter precisado chamar vocЙs dois de irmЦos durante os anos em que ele viveu. - cortaram imediatamente as risadas e se aproximaram de mim com um olhar ameaГador.

-O que disse, garoto? Escuta aqui. Mais respeito enquanto fala conosco. - Aumentou o tom de voz, deixando-o mais grosseira e agarrou com uma das mЦos a gola da minha blusa.

-VocЙ acha que tem alguma moral pra falar de respeito? E nЦo se atreva a aproximar essas mЦos sujas de mim. - Estapeei a mЦo que ele havia depositado sobre minha veste fazendo-o soltА-la e tirando-a dali. - Meu pai era uma pessoa muito boa, tenho certeza que ele disse aquilo apenas desejando minha felicidade, ele nЦo especificou o modo em que gostaria que eu fosse feliz, estou certo de que ele aceitaria o bem estar do prСprio filho, independente da maneira, ao contrАrio de vocЙs dois, que sС pensam no prСprio umbigo de vocЙs, dizem que aceitam que os temops mudaram mas sС se preocupam como a prСpria reputaГЦo como dois velhos catinguentos esperando pela morte enquanto vivem А base da ajuda dos outros, eu pelo menos, do meu jeito consigo viver sozinho. VocЙ nЦo prestam.

Joguei tudo pra fora, com o tom de voz alterado, deixando escapar algumas lАgrimas . A memСria de meu pai insultada era o pior castigo para mim, que sempre o considerei tЦo superior e o tratei com tanto respeito. Vi o rosto dos dois homens se transformarem em um tomate em milИzimos de segundos, que estavam quase prontos para explodir.

-OLHA AQUI, SEU METIDO, QUEM VOCE PENSA QUE и PRA FALAR DESSE JEITO COMIGO, SABE QUE ACHA MAIS DE SEU PAI DO QUE NсS QUE VIVEMOS BEM MAIS TEMPO COM ELE?! POIS SAIBA MUITO BEM QUE O QUE VOCй MERECE и UM CASTIGO BEM DADO!! EU SABIA QUE O TIPO DE CRIAгAO QUE NOSSO IRMцO DAVA A VOCй IRIA RESULTAR NO MONSTRO QUE VOCй SE TORNOU, AINDA TEM CORAGEM DE NOS INSULTAR SEM OLHAR PARA SI PRсPRIO!!

-Escuta aqui!! Voce acha que tem direito de falar assim do meu pai?! Sempre esteve tЦo ocupado procurando mimos do meu avТ que nunca acompanhou o crescimento do meu pai, nunca conheceu quem ele realmente И, e , agradeГo a deus por nunca ter me visto crescer tambИm!! VocЙ nЦo tem o direito de insultar ninguИm, agora desapareГa da minha frente e corra para trАs do seu papai pra ver se ele te ensina a insultar os outros!!

-ORA SEU!!- nЦo falou mais nada, dominado pela raiva, apenas pude ver a mЦo dele se aproximar de mim, e aplicou uma forГa sobre meu ombro esquerdo fazendo-me perder o equilМbrio e despencar para trАs.

Apenas ouvi o barulho de um veМculo grande se locomovendo, olhei para o lado e me deparei com a imagem da frente de um caminhЦo em movimento, fechei os olhos, e deixei escorrer as ultimas lАgrimas, antes de sentir um imenso impacto doloro sobre meu corpo enquanto ainda estava no ar, me jogando para longe .

Ouvi gritos de espanto de pessoas que estavam de passagem, permaneci imСvel, minha vista embaГada, meu olhar fixo no cИu nublado daquele maldito dia. Senti minha consciЙncia lentamente despedir-se de mim.

Uma voz , uma voz muito baixa. Consigo ouvir uma voz conhecida me chamar ao longe. Ruki? и vocЙ Ruki? Usei minhas ultimas forГas para girar meus olhos atИ a direГЦo daonde fui chamado e vi a imagem de Ruki correndo em minha direГЦo. Sorri, ele estava aqui comigo, nЦo tinha porque ter medo.

Pai, agora entendo o que vocЙ sentiu. Quando vocЙ estА a um fio de se despedir de alguИm que vocЙ ama e estА ao seu lado, nЦo И a mesma coisa enquanto vocЙ estА em plena consciЙncia.

Frio. Estou com frio. Meus olhos involuntariamente se fecharam, estou com medo, pai. O que vai acontecer agora?

Pai... vocЙ estА decepcionado? SerА que vocЙ realmente se sente insultado? Teria vergonha de me chamar de filho em vida diante da situaГЦo?

Sempre lutei pelo seu respeito... porИm agora, luto pela minha felicidade. Obrigada por me ensinar a ser assim, agradeГo por tudo que vocЙ jА me fez, eu te admiro demais, espero que compreenda que a minha felicidade, И ao lado deste que estА desesperadamente a chamar meu nome, que sempre esteve comigo quando precisei,

assim como vocЙ. 


End file.
